


...What?

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aka boys being stupid boys, Boys Being Boys, First years as third years, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt: "1,000 Ships" by Rachel Platten </p>
<p>Hinata just ran out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...What?

High school passes in the blink of an eye.

The thing about it is, unfortunately, you don’t realize it’s almost over until the end is looking you smack dab in the face. You live in this constant state of, “oh, I can do this tomorrow” and “I’ll have time for it later.” 

And that’s how Hinata Shouyou ran out of time. 

When the first year of high school passed, he was okay with it. He was still 100 percent sure his crush on Kageyama was just that, a crush. He wasn’t in love with the asshole or anything like that (for one, they were both guys, and two, Kageyama was still a massive dick). He brushed it off and thought it would fade by the next summer. 

It didn’t of course, and he just found himself falling faster. 

So he figured, “okay, whatever, I’ll just tell him before the training camp” which turned into “after training camp” and “after preliminaries” and “after nationals”. Then before he knew it, it was winter break and then the next school year. 

What. The. Fuck. 

Halfway through September, Hinata realized he was falling into the same trap. 

Well, no more. Hinata was going to say something, even if it killed him. 

During lunch, he dragged Kageyama away from the vending machines, around to the back of the gym. 

“What’s the big idea?” he groused, staring Hinata down. 

Hinata pointed at him, “Listen up, jerk, I have something important to tell you, so you better listen.” He took a breath and steeled himself, this was it, this was going to be the best confession ever. “…IlikeyouKageyamapleasegooutwithme.” 

Or he could just rush it all out. That was cool too. Four for you, Hinata Shouyou. 

Kageyama gave him a confused look, and Hinata worried he would have to go through this all again, but then he said, “What are you talking about? I thought we were already going out.” 

“…what.” 

“We walk back to my place every day after practice, we eat lunch together, we hang out every weekend…” 

“I thought we were just doing that as friends!” 

“You held my hand at the movies!” 

“It was a scary movie! I was scared!” 

“We shared ice cream!” 

“It’s cheaper than buying two.” 

Kageyama groaned and covered his face, “You’re so fucking dumb.” 

“What? No, you’re dumb! You thought we were dating when we were just friends.” 

“You just said you liked me anyway, so what does it matter?” 

“It matters because I wanted to say it first!” Hinata huffed and crossed his arms, “I can’t believe you thought we were an item, we don’t even kiss or anything.” 

“Well, what do we do now then?” 

“…I dunno.” Hinata shifted on his feet, “I guess I could, like, kiss you or something.” 

“Yeah…I guess.” 

Hinata swallowed, “Okay then, here I go.” He moved in a little closer and tilted his head up. The minute he found himself looking eye-to-eye with Kageyama, though, he froze up. His cheeks felt a little warm and he shook. “U-u-uh…maybe we should start with handholding first.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just posting some stuff from Tumblr that never made it here.


End file.
